ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 196 (30th December 1986)
Plot Ian and Pete get frustrated when Sharon spend too long in the bathroom. Kathy tells Pete he is to go to The Vic with Sharon whilst she collects the rest of her and Angie's belongings. Arthur plays with Martin's building blocks and when they fall over he claims it is proof that nothing ever goes right for him. Pauline tells Michelle that she needs to talk to her about Arthur but Michelle says she will not have much time as she needs to typewrite. Lou has the shingles again so Pauline takes the day off of work. When she gets to The Vic she gets a frosty reception from Den. Angie breaks down in Kathy's arms over her divorce. Sharon refuses to listen to what Den has to say and reminds him that he is not her real father. Pauline talks to Kathy about Arthur and Kathy tells Pauline to see Dr. Legg about him. Mary asks Dot to look after Annie whilst she goes out for the evening. Dr. Legg visits Lou and afterwards tells Pauline to get Arthur to visit him at the surgery so he can do a complete assessment on Arthur. Mehmet tells Kathy that a friend is willing to sell one of her jumper designs if she can make them within four weeks. Sharon stands by Angie and gives her support, telling her she cannot go back to Den. James tells Debbie that his solicitor is keen to exchange contracts with Debbie, which leaves Debbie panicking as her, Naima and Rezaul will all face homelessness if she does not find anywhere else to live soon. Dot tries to get the gossip about Angie and Den off of Tom. Den tells Pete that he offered Angie the pub and all while Pete tells Den to prepare for things to get messy when money starts getting involved in the divorce. Den then gives Pete cash to give to Angie. Colin tells James about some ideas he has for an upcoming Churchill campaign and asks if he can run them by him. Barry tells Den that Angie will be back for him. Pete gives Angie the cash from Den. Mehmet tells Kathy that his friend will sell the jumpers Kathy makes for £15 on the proviso she no longer sells the jumpers on her stall. Pauline gives Arthur an excuse to make him go to the surgery, but as Arthur gets to the steps of the surgery, he turns around and walks off. Kathy talks to Pete about Mehmet's friend's proposition; Pete works out Kathy could make £400, but thinks she will need extra help, while Kathy also thinks she could be overworked. Angie surprises Kathy and Pete with theatre tickets as a thank-you to them for letting her and Sharon stay at theirs. Pat encourages Mary to talk to man, Eamon, in The Vic, saying that she will likely get her dinner paid for if she does. Pauline asks Arthur what Dr. Legg said but he refuses to tell her and walks off. Mary gets her dinner paid for by Eamon, who gives her cash before he leaves. Pat then visits Angie and checks up on her, before advising her to empty her and Den's joint bank account before Den can. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Angie - Anita Dobson *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Mary - Linda Davidson *Tom - Donald Tandy *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Eamon - Aaron Harris Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1C Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Love's all very well, but what you're going to need now is good, old-fashioned money'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes